Nightstalkers 2
by Noir Productions
Summary: We find out alittle about Aerekah's past and what the real story is about Zoe Sommerfield. R


Nightstalkers 2

(Special Note There is a flashback scene with Aerekah about the night Asher turned her. To tell you it isn't pretty and its not for the faint of heart. Believe me it is very bad.)

Pairing(S): A/H, A/D

Other characters: Caulder and Zoe

Rating: R for language and violence

Elements: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Action and some Horror

(I also put in some very cute things in here to lighten it up a bit)

"Oh god!" Aerekah yelled. Hannibal fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, jesus!" Hannibal yelled. Aerekah looked at the vampire, pure hatred and rage in her eyes and charged him, knocking him to the ground. She slammed her fist into his face hard. He fliped her off and onto the floor. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly into the fall, debris falling.

"Aer..." Hannibal said, standing up, fumming, blood slowly seeping from the wound, staining his wife beater.

"King, no! You're injured your in no condition to fight him." Aerekah stood up, watching King stand up. She smiled and spun kicked the vampire in the face, knocking him into the wall. She grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against the wall.

"There are more of you, am I right?" The vampire hissed at her. She slammed him against the wall again. Abigail sat King down.

"Ok, you don't want to tell me..." She cracked him across the jaw with her heel, hearing a loud crack. The vampire yelled out in agony, having his jaw broken.

"Now, where are the rest of you fuckers? How many?" The vampire breathed in fast, blood dripping from his lips. She grabbed his neck.

"Four! There's four of us left. There will be more. We are going to rebuilt out species. You Nightstalkers haven't seen the last of us."

"Hmm, there's four of you huh? And there's what, five of us? I wonder how thats gonna end up playing out, sir?" The vampire smiled.

"You under estimate us, bitch." Aerekah elbowed him in the head. Abby patched him up and King made his way over to Aerekah, blood on the floor, a vampire on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth.

"So? What the fuck is going on with you fuckheads, hm?"

"There is at least four more of them.They are attempting to rebuilt their species. Starting with me I guess." Hannibal bent down, eye level with the blood sucking rat. The vampire hissed. Hannibal nailed him in the balls, making the vampire cry out.

"Ok, sweetheart? Where are you guys holding up?" The vampire gasped.

"In an abandoned warehouse on the corner of 5th and broadway."

"Thank you." Then King blasted his head off with a sundog. The vampire's ashes went flying. Aerekah and Hannibal waved them away. Aerekah looked over at him. She threw her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concern and panic in her voice.

"I'm ok, baby." He replied back to her. She looked up at him, he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her body to his, her skin warm and soft against his, their hearts beating faster. She pulled away.She looked down at the vamp dust.

"We need to find where these vampire jack-offs are holding up." They walked back over to Abby and Derek as Caulder sat at the computer. Caulder shook his head.

"Fuck! I don't understand this! How could these vampires survive this. It was fatal. This is very perplexing." Derek walked over to Hannibal.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry I shot you. I didn't expect the vampire to move."

"Don't worry about it. I'll live to kill another day." Hannibal said. Aerekah smiled.

"I think we should get ready to ambush. There's only what, three, four of them? How bad could it be?"

"You could get bitten." Caulder said. Aerekah looked at him then looked away.

_She walked down a dark alley, alone. It was late, when suddenly someone jumped out at her and grabbed her roughly._

_"LET GO!" He laughed as she struggled. He turned her around so she was facing him and he slapped her across the face, knocking her down._ Aerekah closed her eyes as the memory flashed through her mind. Hannibal looked down at her, a concerned look crossed his face.

"Aer?"

_She went to run but he grabbed her by the hair and threw her against a building. She cried out as her head hit the brick wall. Blood trickled down the side of her face. She gasped as he came at her again._

_"PLEASE, NO! STOP, OH GOD!" He covered her mouth and licked the side of her face, the blood flowing into his mouth and down his throat._

_"Hmm, a virgin. Nice!" Her muffled screams could be heard by no one._

_"So pure you are. Hmm, lets change that." He roughly picked her up off the and dragged her into the abandoned building. She struggled, his hand moving from her mouth._

_"HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"_

_"SHUT UP!" He slapped her again and threw her to the floor. Her head smacked against the floor, he pinned her there and she realized what he was gonna do to her. Her eyes widened._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"I want your blood, baby. I'm gonna get it." He licked her face again. She whimpered, his hands on her thighs. She kicked at him, bruising her thighs._

_"NO!" His hands slid up her skirt.She started kicking again, bruising her. Then he buried his teeth into her neck._

_"AHHH!" He drank for her and raped her. A man walked by, looking miserable, very scruffy, brown hair and eyes. The vampire mark on him. Then he heard faint screams from a building he was walking by. He walked in hesistant at first. The struggles and screams got louder._

_"PLEASE! STOP! OH GOD! AHHH!" His eyes were scanning the room fast, he was a vampire but he had the urge to help the girl that was screaming. Then he heard the laughs of a familiar person that he despised yet saw every day. He heard the thud of a body, he was too late. Asher, wiped blood from his mouth and ajusted himself. Asher turned around and saw the scruffy guy. He laughed and looked down at the beaten and dead girl who would turn soon._

_"Isn't she a pretty thing, King?" He laughed again. Hannibal King looked away and hissed, smelling pure, innocent virgin's blood everywhere._

_"You violated that girl didn't you?"_

_"Yeah, it was fun." Asher walked passed him and patted his shoulder, King shurgging it off._

_"Do me a favor and pick that girl up and take her with us. She's one of us now. Thanks." King fummed at him and looked over at the girl and walked over to her. He bend down, touching her soft featured face, her intense green eyes, beautiful. Long raven black hair, pale skin. Her tank top was torn and her skirt was nearly shredded. There were bruises up her thighs and on her arms. He looked away._

_"I"m sorry." Her picked her up in his arms and started for the door._

_"Welcome to Hell."_

"Aerekah? Are you ok?" She gasped and looked at him.

"It was you..." Aerekah whispered. King looked down at her.

"You were the one that took me back to Danica and Asher's the night he...took my life away." King looked at her confused then it all came flooding back to him. His eyes got wide, his breath labored.

"Your the virgin that Asher just.. you're the goth girl that I...oh my god..." Aerekah sunk to the floor.

"You were the only nice vampire I kinda met. You didnt want to be who you were either." She lifted up her shirt revealing the mark, King sat on the floor with her and touched it. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you did know. I didn't know, really. I kinda supressed that night even when I was a vampire."

"I did too." He pulled her into his arms. Caulder looked at them.

"You were a vampire?" He said to Aerekah. "How could I not have known about this?"

"I was Sommerfield's first candidate for the cure. She tested it on me and it worked. When King came around she knew she could heal him. You see, Sommerfield was my sister." The room got silent. Abby looked at her in awe.

"Sommerfield was your sister."

"Yes, I'm technically Sommerfield's replacement but Caulder was smarter in this kinda thing then I was, but Dex and Hedges were murdered, Derek and I were sent to pick up the slack. And there is something else. It concerns Zoe." King looked down at her.

"What is it?" Aerekah pulled away from him.

"Zoe is **my** daughter." Abby fell over. Derek rushed over and helped her up.

"What!" King said.

"I gave her to my sister to take care of her when she was still a baby. I was a vampire then and Zoe wasn't even a year old. I gave Zoe to Sommerfield to take care of her since I no longer could." King ran his fingers thru his hair. Then Zoe came out. Aerekah turned around and saw her come out. Aerekah smiled and picked Zoe up.

"Aunt Aerekah, are you ok?" Aerekah smiled.

"Yeah, sweetheart I am." Abby looked at them, sadness in her eyes.

"She doesn't know..." Abby whispered. Aerekah shook her head. King walked over and picked Zoe up. Zoe smiled.

"Are you ok?" Hannibal smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sweetheart." Aerekah walked into the center of everyone to explain.

"Somemrfield confided in me the night she died. She told me that if anything ever happened to her that me and King would take care of Zoe. At first I wasn't thrilled with the King side of the agreement but..." She looked over at him, a smile on her face. "I think it'll be ok."

"So you and King..."

"Are Zoe's parents, yes.."

"I"m a dad?" King said confused walking over to Aerekah.

"Adoptively, yes. You and I are Zoe's godparents."

"Wow." King said. Zoe touched the bandage of King's wound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They found us. We need to move out." Forrest, the vampire leader said. Another one shook her head.

"Let's not. We need to regroup. Going out there, it's suicide." The other two vampires nodded to her suggestion.

"What, so we're gonna let the Nightstalkers just scope us out and kill us. Great, perfect plan, Amber. Lets do it." Forrest said. Amber rolled her eyes.

"The Nightstalkers aren't stupid, as much as we would hope. Their leader Hannibal King will destroy us if we leave her. They don't know our location."

"Yes they do. Nick was a fuckhead and decided to go after them. They bled him for information then they killed his ass."

"You don't know that." Amber said.

"Oh give it up, A. He's dead." Forrest said, walking past her. Amber hissed at him and walked away. Forrest looked at her.

"Don't be that way. We'll rebuilt our species and we will take out the Nightstalkers for killing your lover." He said. Amber punched him in the face.

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" The others chuckled.

"Face it. He's been gone to long. He's been taken out. And so will all of us if we stay here."

"Get over the moving plan, Forrest. It's not gonna happen." She said as the other to nodded their head. Daven walked over to Amber, Rai followed behind him. Forrest looked at them all.

"What the fuck is this? Fuckin' mutany?" Amber shrugs and looks up at the high ceiling.

"Looks like." Forrest charged her, then she pulled out a sliver stake and rammed it into his chest, he exploded in front of them. She turned around at the other two.

"See what happens when you act like a shit-head and piss me off?" They nodded.

"We are staying here. Those Nightstalkers won't bother us yet. We just need to sit tight and think of our plan of attack before they figure out where we are."

"Within the 5 seconds you have left?" Aerekah said to them, a UV Arc in her hands, King wih a large gun, loaded with Sundogs. Abby with her bow and Derek with two guns with silver hollow points. The vampires hissed.

"Your a moron, Amber." Daven said. The vampire charged them, full speed. Aerekah nailed Daven in the neck with a swifted kick, her heavy combat boot breaking his neck. She picked him up and cut off his head with the arc. Amber and King treated blows.

"BABE!" King dodged a punched to the head from Rai, which was tackled to the ground by Abby. King grabbed Amber by the throat and shot several rounds into her gut, dusting her. Then Derek finished Rai with several rounds in the head. They all huffed and looked around.

"Alright, lets get back and fill in Caulder." King said. The group nodded and headed out. The walked into the front door and Zoe ran up to Aerekah and jumped into her arms.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" They were all cautioned and held up their weapons. Aerekah held Zoe, King stood in front of her, protecting his family. Then they saw Caulder, face down on the desk, blood everywhere.

"Caulder!" Aerekah handed Zoe to King and ran over to him.

"Caulder! Can you hear me!" She looked at his body, a large hole in the back of his head, like he was stabbed with something or shot. Tears fell from her eyes.

"CAULDER!" She fell to the floor.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. King put Zoe down and walked over to Aerekah.

"Hey, shhshh." He pulled her into his arms. Abby looked away, Derek wrapped his arms around her. Zoe walked over to Aerekah.

"Mommy..." Aerekah's eyes opened widely as Zoe came over and hugged her, tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mommy." Aerekah gasped and held Zoe.

"Oh, Zo." Aerekah gasped. King smiled and smoothed Zoe's hair. Aerekah held her, smoothing her hair then holding King's hand. She pulled him over and they all held eachother. Abby turned around and smiled then walked over to Caulder. She touched his head and sniffled. Derek walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She took it and still looked at Caulder's body. Aerekah looked over at Caulder's body. King followed her gaze to Caulder.

"Sorry, man." He looked down at Aerekah and Zoe, his new family.

"Come on, we need to move him." Hannibal said. Abby looked up at him.

"What?"

"We can't leave him here, Abby."

"I know..." Abby said. Then Caulder's body flinched. Aerekah pulled outa desert eagle, putting Zoe behind her anf pointed it at him, King had his gun out. Caulder stood up and hissed. Abby gasped.

"I"m so sorry, man." King pulled the trigger and a sundog zoomed into his skull, exploding him. Aerekah gasped and looked at the ashes.

"Huh, guess we don't have to worry about moving him." Aerekah said. Zoe clung to Aerekah's hip. Aerekah looked down at her and then picked her up.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Aerekah asked. Zoe nodded. King walked over to them.

"Daddy!" King picked her up and held her and looked down at Aerekah in shock. Aerekah shared the suprise then smiled.

"She just..."

"She just." Aerekah replied. King smiled and kissed Aerekah. Abby smiled too and looked up at Derek. Aerekah, King and Zoe had a big family hug. Zoe smiled, hugging her parents, feeling like she had her family back.

To Be Continued...


End file.
